Generally a drop racing type handlebar is comprised of first straight lengths of bar extending equidistantly on each side of the handlebar boss, each straight length portion terminating at the first set of bent portions, in continuation with both straight length portions extending the bar forwardly thereof in a curved manner, with a second set of bent portions in continuation of the first bent portions and curving downwardly and rearwardly connecting to a second set of straight portions extending the bar back beyond the first straight portions.
The drop racing type handlebar is primarily designed to enable the cyclist to obtain maximum speed under varying degrees of wind resistance and difficulty of terrain with little or no extraneous baggage such as panniers, by assuming either a hands on crouched or semicrouched posture.
The brake assemblages designed for the drop racing type handlebar are provided with either a single vertical lever or a combination of a horizontal bent lever and vertical main lever for mounting on the outside forward curvature of the second bent portions of the drop racing handlebar with the assemblage projecting in a forward direction away from the cyclist. The horizontal bent auxiliary lever being operable with hands on the first set of straight portions and the main vertical lever to which the brake cable connection collar is attached being operable with the hands on the second set of straight portions.